Intense Orange
by shi-chan
Summary: DoumekiWatanuki No one's perfect. After Watanuki's first heartbreak on Valentines, Doumeki makes him see that ...


This just popped outta nowhere. I've only seen the series and not the manga. The characterizations here are just my impressions on them. So yeah...

Intense Orange is one of the flavors of the Lindt chocolate line. I just happen to be eating a bar while writing this ...

**INTENSE ORANGE**

Watanuki knew that he wouldn't be fawning over Himawari that Valentine's eve. Nevertheless, he had decided to cook up the recipe he reserved for the occasion. It wasn't that because he didn't have anyone to give the sweets to. He had Yuuko chewing at the back of his head for the nice round white chocolates she saw in one of the pages of the chocolate-recipe-book he was reading a month ago. It was a very Yuuko thing to do to pick the ones with wine. At least he had someone to give chocolates too even if it was just his employer. It's not like he associated himself much with his classmates. He didn't like it when people knew he could see things; attract things. Yuuko understood and distracted him from his 'abnormality'.

Yuuko was also a handful on her own.

But he made the white chocolates anyway, wrapped them in a box and headed for Yuuko's abode. Like he predicted - although he had hoped otherwise - the chocolates were polished off their snug wrappings in mere minutes. What he did not expect was for Yuuko to shove him some money and demand that he buy whatever ingredients he needed and make a larger batch. Which was why, at that very moment, he was debating which chocolate mix he should buy. The two thousand yen one with a free heart chocolate-cutter or the three-thousand yen one with an extra two hundred grams of its content? Crouching down the isle, he hummed, wondering.

It was the shadow that loomed over him that made him turn, scream, flail his arms at random angles before he managed to remain still and glare. "What the hell are you doing?"

Watanuki was surprised that Doumeki bothered to answer. "Looking at chocolate mixes."

Watanuki didn't know whether to grab one of the boxes and bash it against the oaf's head repeatedly or to just ignore him. He opted for the latter and made his decision then and there that he will go for the box with the extra grams offer. Yuuko had a bottomless stomach (even with that great figure). "Whatever. I'm leaving!"

Standing up from his crouching position, he made a motion to leave but caught eye of the chocolate mix in one of the shelves. He felt his mood dampen by a large amount.

_"I'm sorry, Watanuki-kun. But I just see you as a friend. I'd like us to remain so."_

Frown deepening, Watanuki found himself sighing when Doumeki tapped his shoulder. "Oi."

"What?"

Doumeki looked unfazed. "What fruit do you like?"

Watanuki felt an eye twitch. "What?"

"What fruit do you like?"

"Why the hell should it matter?" Watanuki flailed an arm.

"You don't like fruits?"

"You're assuming again!"

"So what fruit?"

"Doumeki, you simpleton!"

"No fruit?"

"Orange! Oranges! Stupid question from a silly person! Che!"

Watanuki didn't bother to turn and look back at Doumeki. He was too frustrated with himself and with nearly everything. Counting from one to ten, he calmly checked out his bought items and headed back to Yuuko's household where he proceeded to make the batch of chocolates Yuuko demanded. Doumeki's appearance that evening didn't even irk anymore; the incident was shoved at the very back of his head in a sector of his brain that he labeled, 'unwanted memories'.

Himawari's rejection was also in that sector. Unfortunately, it refused to remain within it and Watanuki relived the heartbreak every moment since his confession last week.

Whoever said that rejection was tough was telling the truth.

It hurt.

XXX

Watanuki walked home yawning.

"I don't know where she puts all that amount. I don't even want to know how she can down that much alcohol in one sitting. At least she didn't notice the lack of alcohol in the second batch."

Watanuki continued talking to himself, idly babbling endlessly about the occurrences that day. As usual, the second, third, fourth and fifth batch of chocolates didn't last long. He did, however, wrap a few of what he hid away in thick wrappings and tinfoil and stored it in Yuuko's kitchen fridge.

What did surprised him that day was that Yuuko made no comment, be it small or big, on his rejection. He knew that Yuuko knew perfectly well what happened; he was glad that he was able to function all right without his personal life hindering his chores. He was actually very thankful that Yuuko said nothing actually. At the same time though, he wished she did. Perhaps he just wanted to blame someone or he just wanted someone to talk to. Perhaps Yuuko teasing him about it or even insulting him would somehow make him feel just a little bit more wanted. He didn't have the luxury of his parents being present.

He wanted just a small bit of attention. Just a little, little bit.

Sighing, he climbed the stairwell to his condominium. He eyed the mailbox more out of habit than anything else. Finding it over-stuffed was not something he expected. Blinking and yawning openly, Watanuki reached out for the box flooding his mail box and found it wrapped in soft paper, held together by sticky tape. It was mess, the paper ready to fall apart from its place. The sticky tape wasn't even cut evenly and straight. Unlocking the door while eyeing the dark blue wrapping paper, Watanuki entered his small home, kicking his shoes off towards the corner and toeing it properly in to place. He marched straight in to the kitchen, plopping himself down on a stool as he eyed the box some more.

For one fleeting moment, he wondered if the person got the wrong house.

Curious fingers reached and methodically started pulling the sticky tape off and peeling the wrapper away. Watanuki found himself staring at a lidded white box. It was one of those assembling-types where all you need to do was tape it in place. Peering under the box, Watanuki noted the amount of wrong folds and the inconsistent positions of the numerous sticky tapes holding the box together. Raising an eyebrow, Watanuki lifted the lid, one corner, to his dismay falling out of its folded position immediately.

He pushed aside the colored paper wrappings within the box and was surprised to find round chocolates. They looked handmade, for the circles were irregular. Some bordered to oblongs while others looked like something that was run over by a steamroller. Watanuki was convinced that the box had to be some sort of joke until he saw note taped to the lid of the box.

Pulling it off and unfolding it, he read with wide eyes. He'd recognize the handwriting anywhere.

_No one's perfect. _

_Happy Valentines Day._

_- Doumeki_

Watanuki found himself feeling bitter and angry. What did Doumeki imply by sending him a box of ugly looking chocolates that were misshaped, irregular and wrapped in heavily taped box and boring wrapping paper? Doumeki was perfect; Himawari must think so. He's an athlete, he's strong, had good stamina, a fan club, good looks and an air of mystery. He was everything a girl would probably want.

Watanuki stared at the irregularly shaped chocolates.

Irregularly shaped ...

Watanuki picked one of the dark chocolates from the box and sank his teeth in to it. The flood of orange taste was so intense that he blinked several times. He felt the slight taste of burnt chocolate on his tongue, along with what seemed to be tiny pieces of orange chunks. It was a large box of orange flavored chocolates.

_"What fruit do you like?"_

_No one's perfect, huh?_ Watanuki found himself smiling at the box of chocolates, feeling the hot tears welling in his eyes as he felt the depth of Himawari's rejection even more. It was the first time he allowed himself to cry at reality since his parents.

"Stupid Doumeki. You left the chocolate on the fire for too long ... "

FIN

Done.

This was not meant to be angsty. I don't know if I should make White Day too. Still thinking about it …


End file.
